Cuando caigan las estrellas
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Él salía como seimpre a tomar el aire fresco, pero en lo alto de la muralla se encontró con un visitante inesperado...


_-Otro One-shot de mi pareja favorita x3333 Ahora que he terminado los exámenes y vienen vacaciones de verano, estaré muchísimo más activa! Espero que mi imaginación quiera hacer más fics de nuestra parejita... ¡Que lo disfrutéis! :)-_

* * *

Siempre que salía a tomar el aire fresco de la noche, las estrellas le acompañaban. Casi nadie sabía de sus escapadas nocturnas, y mucho menos si era "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" quien lo hacía.

Cada noche engañaba a los guardias que vigilaban el cuartel, o simplemente les daba la orden de retirarse y hacer como si no le hubieran visto. Era un trabajo bastante sencillo. Siempre y cuando valorases tus partes más importantes.

Aquella noche, se fue del cuartel antes de lo habitual. Pensaba que aquella noche sería algo muy especial, pues la cuatro ojos llevaba más de una semana diciendo que pasaría no se que con las estrellas. ¿Pero a ella no le interesaban nada más que los titanes? Bueno, es científica al fin y al cabo...

Cerca del cuartel había un tramo de muralla, por donde subía sin dificultad desde un árbol cercano a ella. Nunca se separaba del equipo 3D hasta que terminase su hora de relajación máxima, donde nadie le podía molestar.

Al llegar arriba, se sorprendió, por no decir que se hubiera bajado de no ser porque Hanji se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Vaya, ¿tú también has venido a ver las estrellas? que bonito... -estaba cruzada de piernas, agarrando sus pies para poder mirar hacía atrás sin romper su postura-

- He venido a dar un paseo, las estrellas quiera o no siempre están ahí arriba. -camino un par de pasos para alejarse de ella-

- Pues esta noche es diferente... -hizo una pausa, a lo que Levi la miró de reojo-

- ¿Diferente por qué?

- Pues porque esta noche, las estrellas caerán del cielo. Se dice que cuando las estrellas caen del cielo es porque va a pasar algo muy bueno, por eso, cuando pase yo estaré aquí. -saco de su bolsillo un pequeño blog de notas-

- Las estrellas no pueden caer del cielo, están encerradas en él.

- Pues no lo estarán mucho cuando pueden liberarse. Ellas también luchan por su libertad... -miró al cielo mientras sonreía-

Levi miró al cielo también. En verdad, solo tenía un poco de envidia hacia las estrellas, ya que ellas si eran libres. La escusa de que estaban encerradas en algo llamado "cielo" era solo para distraer a Hanji. No le convenía hacer que esa mujer supiese más de la cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué hora es enano? -preguntó sin desviar su mirada del cielo-

- Y yo que se. ¿Tengo cara de ser una rata de biblioteca como tú?

- Jajaja! -se rió escandalosamente- ¡Más bien soy una "Cuatro ojos desquiciada loca amante de los titanes".

- Que nombre más absurdo.

- Es el nombre que me pusiste tú. -lo miró sonriente-

- Pues te lo cambio, a partir de ahora seras "Rata de biblioteca"

- ¡A mi me gustaba más el otro! -hizo pucheros-

- Pues te quedaras con este... ¡Ah, ya basta solo quiero relajarme! ¿Por qué tenías que estar TÚ aquí?

- Pues porque quiero ver como se caen las estrellas, ¿que no te lo he dicho ya?

- Si, si, ahora cállate y déjame dormir... -se tumbó en la fria roca de la muralla. Se sentía muy bien en aquella noche de verano-

- Enano tonto, prefieres dormir a ver un fenómeno extraordinario... -se cruzó de brazos-

- Preferiría que te callases de una vez antes que dormir... -gruñó entre dientes-

Hanji no dijo nada. Al parecer acató las ordenes de su superior.

Llevaban más de una hora allí sentados. Hanji empezaba a mecerse de adelante a atrás por no empezar a correr por todas partes. Su superior la regañaría si llegaba a despertarlo. No despegaba la mirada del cielo. Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban más que nunca...

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedan caerse? -susurró para si misma-

A poco metros de ella, aun acostado, Levi la miró con uno de sus ojos. Incluso de espaldas se notaba demasiado que era Hanji. Aquella coleta despeinada, y su tan peculiar manera de sentarse y hablar ella sola. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de ver las malditas estrellas? se había quedado esperando a ver si se iba de allí, pero al parecer tenía demasiado aguante...

- Tsk, me voy a dormir a un sitio más limpio y cómodo, donde no estés tú incordiando. -se incorporó, sentándose por un momento-

- ¿Uh? ¿Ya te vas? Pero si no he hecho ruido ni nada...

- Quería estar solo, y por lo que veo tu misma presencia me incordia, por lo que me voy a otro sitio... -se levantó, caminando hasta donde se encontraba el árbol por el que subió-

- Quédate un rato más. ¡Seguro que no tardaran en caerse las estrellas! -le agarró de la parte de abajo de su chaqueta, aun seguía sentada-

- ¡Qué no quiero pesada! ¡Sueltame que me quiero ir! -la cogió de la muñeca para deshacerse de ella-

- ¡Enano tonto! -contraataco agarrandole de la muñeca y tirándolo al suelo, justo delante de ella- Vamos enanin, quédate aquí quietecito hasta que empiece el espectáculo.

- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos, no quiero ver las estúpidas estrellas contigo!

- ¡Después de que esperarte tanto ahora te quedas, haberte ido antes!

- Eso mismo digo yo... ¡Haberte ido TÚ antes! -intentaba una y otra vez levantarse, pero Hanji lo volvía a sentar entre sus piernas-

- ¡Qué te estés quito, diablos! -lo abrazó por la espalda, atrayendolo hacía ella y dejándolo inmobil-

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! Maldita sea Hanji, deja-

- ¡Wooo! ¡Mira, mira! -sujetó fuerte a Levi con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro señalaba al cielo-

Y por fin había comenzado. Miles de puntitos de un brillante blanco marfil, empezaron a caer del cielo, dejando una estela blanca justo detrás de ellos. Era simplemente hermoso. Levi se quedó con los ojos abiertos, contemplando el espectáculo. Hanji también lo miraba sorprendida, mientras sonreía con cada estrella que veía caerse.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Levi se relajó en los brazos de Hanji, e inconscientemente se acomodó, apoyándose en sus pechos. Vaya... Parece ser que si tenía al fin y al cabo... Hanji lo envolvió más en sus brazos, acomodándose también mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del azabache. No paraba de sonreír.

- Es precioso... Y tú querías irte a dormir "A un lugar más limpió y cómodo" -lo imitó sin mucho exito-

- No se si limpia o no, pero eres bastante cómoda cuatro ojos... -se acurrucó un poco más-

- ¿Me estas llamando sofá? ¿O cama? Mira que al final te cobrare por utilizarme...

- ¿Y que me cobrarias? No tengo dinero alguno...

- Pues en trabajos domésticos... ¡Me limpiarias tú la habitación!

- Ni lo sueñes. Ni el más experto de los limpiadores podría con eso...

- ¡JA! -soltó una carcajada- Entonces, ¿qué tal si me lo pagas con besos? -dijo sarcasticamente- seguro que si te lo pidiera de verdad, acabarias limpiando mi habi-

Levi no la dejo acabar. Cogiéndola de la solapa de su camisa, la atrajo hasta él hasta depositar un rudo beso en sus labios. La castaña, sorprendida por la acción, no reaccionó. Solo se dejó guiar, pues ahora el azabache empezó a profundizar más aquel beso. Torpemente por parte de los dos, sus lenguas se peleaban por ser la ganadora de la batalla, hasta que pareció ser Levi quien se separó, no porque quisiera acabar el beso, sino por la falta de aire. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Unos segundos más, y Hanji hubiera sido quien acabara el beso.

- ¿Sabías...que lo decía de broma... verdad? -dijo entre jadeos-

- Cada vez que me pidas algo que no pueda hacer, te daré uno... -posó una de sus manos en su rostro, deshaciendo un poco la postura en la que estaban-

- ¿Podrias quitarte de encima por favor? pesas demasiado... -se reía del azabache-

- Eso es algo que no puedo hacer...

Y tras esas palabras, llegó el segundo beso de la noche... seguido de un par de besos más. Entonces ahora, cada noche estrellada, los dos pasarían el rato dándose besos y caricias encima de la muralla, hasta que vuelva a llegar la noche en que vuelvan a caer las estrellas.

* * *

_-Espero que os haya gustado n/n A mi chi :3 No se porque pero me encanta escribir cosas tiernas de estos dos, son un amor (LL) PD: Actualizaré pronto "Donde habita el olvido" y "En la nieve" esta semana, ya sea hoy o mañana, así que sed pacientes (?) Gracias por leer x333-  
_


End file.
